Uriah & Christina
by cityofthefandoms
Summary: Told you my titles suck. Uriah and Christina have a sort-of heart-to-heart after Tris leaves for Erudite. Long-ish oneshot


**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I WASN'T FINISHED WITH THAT ONE  
****All credit *sobs* to Veronica Roth.**

Uriah sat in a spare bedroom, staring at the wall. I won't cry, he told himself. I won't cry. Crying was for the weak, and the Dauntless weren't weak.

However, refusing to cry didn't erase the fact that Marlene was gone. Dead. Memories from his childhood resurfaced in his brain, and he could do nothing to stop them. Running through the Chasm as children. Getting their first tattoos. Even the afternoon the three of them – Uriah, Marlene and Lynn – promised to stay together in Dauntless. And the most painful memory of all; the one kiss they had shared, just a few hours before Jeanine Matthews' mind control had caused her to jump off the roof of the compound.

He wanted to hate Tris, wanted to hate her for saving Kee and Hector and not Marlene, but he couldn't do that. You couldn't hate your friend, the tiny Abnegation girl who was stronger than them all. You couldn't hate a girl who had been almost murdered, forced to shoot at one of her best friends and watched both her parents die – for _her_. That couldn't be easy on the conscience.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his memories. The door opened and a face appeared. Dark skin. Dark hair. Dark eyes, flecked with gold.

Christina.

"Uriah?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he replied, confused. Christina never hesitated, she was never shy. Something was wrong.

"It's Tris."

"What about her? Is she okay? Where is she?" he asked, getting up.

"That's the thing. She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?!"

"What do _you_ think? Missing, not here, absent, notable for lack of presence," replied Christina, almost exasperated, her visible had on her hip. Uriah sat down.

"You seem to be taking this well; considering you're the one who knocked on my door." He raised an eyebrow.

"The thing is –" she started, "can I come in?"

"Uhh. Sure"

Christina entered the room, closing the door behind her and plopped herself down on the bed, bouncing as she moved closer to him.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Well you know yesterday – earlier – whatever. Basically she woke me up and told me she's going to visit her brother, Caleb. You know; the one with the dark hair and green eyes?" Uriah nodded. "Anyway, she told me she's going to see him. Then she started saying stuff about _why_ Erudite wanted us to attack Abnegation. Something about the Stiffs releasing some information or whatever. I didn't really get it. I was too sleepy. Point is, the way she told me, she was acting really shifty. I think she was lying. I don't think she's actually going to Caleb. But then, where else would she go? Not Erudite; Four would throw a fit and follow her, and they'd both wind up dead. So where did she go?"

She looked at him suddenly, her eyes pleading with him to say something – anything - to ease her mind.

"You don't know she hasn't gone to her brother- what's his name – Caleb. She might have been acting like that because she knows that if the Erudite catch her, she's dead. She full well knows what Four would do to get her back. For her, it just wouldn't be worth the risk. Besides, she has her brother to think of, and what about us? She wouldn't leave us – Lynn or you or even me," though Uriah knew that Erudite was probably where Tris _had_ gone. He just couldn't bear to tell Christina. Not now anyway. He'd tell Four in the morning.

"You're right; maybe she really has gone to Caleb. It's just – I know I was angry with her – furious even – for shooting Will," her voice cracking at his name. Uriah put an arm around her shoulders. "But she's my best friend. If anything happened to her…" She trailed off into silence.

Suddenly she tensed.

"What?" Uriah asked, confused, "what is it?"

"You. Marlene's just… you know; and I'm sitting here crying." She shrugged off his arm and turned on the bed to face him, on leg dangling off the side of the bare mattress. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Umm… better, I guess. I mean, I was thinking about her before you came in," he moved to stop Christina's apology, "but thinking about Tris has taken my mind off her. I think that's what I need - a distraction."

She looked at him for a moment. "Okay…" she said, settling herself against him again.

They sat there for a while, enjoying the silence; his arm around her and her head resting against her shoulder.

A long time later, they began to drift off to sleep. Christina decided that she'd better get to bed. As she turned her head to say so, Uriah also turned his head – maybe to say something; she never found out – and suddenly their lips touched.

They both jumped back, staring at each other wide-eyed.

"Did you –"

"No! Did you –"

"No!"

They looked at each other incredulously for a moment longer, before Christina dropped her gaze.

"I should go," she said, getting off the bed, avoiding eye contact.

"Uhh, yeah. Okay," Uriah said, trying to look somewhere – anywhere – other than at Christina.

"See you later," she said, glancing behind her before leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

Uriah fell back against the bed, feeling guilty. He'd just lost Marlene, less than a day ago, and he's just kissed Christina. Accidentally, he reminded himself. She turned, you turned. It was an accident. No problem.

However, a small part of him _wanted_ for it to be real, wished that it hadn't been an accident. But that was out of the question. She was clearly still missing Will; and he was supposed to be missing Marlene, not wanting to kiss Christina. Forget it, he told himself, moving to put his head on the pillow. She's not interested anyway.

**Yes I know people can't actually kiss accidently in real life, okay?!  
PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE review.**


End file.
